


Positive Reinforcement

by leviathanmirror



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathanmirror/pseuds/leviathanmirror
Summary: Distracting the workaholic girlfriend.





	Positive Reinforcement

Koth can handle long odds. He’d rescued ‘the Outlander’ with a Sith and two droids from the center of Zakuul. He’d been there when ‘the Outlander’ found the Gravestone. He’s participated in every major battle between then and Eiri taking the throne.

More impressively, he’d managed to convince Eiri to take a day off now that the dust had settled. Now he just needs to convince her to actually stop for a day. On the bright side, he has a few ideas about that.

He kisses the back of her freckled shoulder. She’s in the process of breaking the no work in bed rule yet again and has a datapad in her hands that she doesn’t look up from.

“Good morning.”

Well, if she’s going to be difficult. He leans down again kiss the juncture where her neck and shoulder meet, his hand sliding down to rest on her thigh, the tips of his fingers nearly brushing against the patch of red hair there. She sighs, pushing back against him and letting go of the datapad. He rewards her by cupping her breast with his free hand, thumb brushing lightly over the pale pink nipple.

“Now it is,” he says.

She turns her head to look up at him, eyes half lidded and he kisses her. She opens her mouth invitingly but he moves down to kiss and bite at her bottom lip and then kiss down her jaw to her neck. He bites there too and she bucks back against him, her ass grinding against him briefly. He sucks at the skin until he’s sure it will bruise, she rocks back against him while he does it, making soft needy sounds.

He kisses her again after he’s left his mark on her. This time when she parts her lips for him, he pushes his tongue past them, possessively tightening his grip on her thigh and pulling her back against him. She whines as he grinds against her and kisses her hard. When he pulls away, she kisses away the strings of saliva left between them.

He moves away then, letting her roll fully onto her back to watch him as he throws the datapad onto a nearby chair.

“Do I want to know?” she asks.

He moves so he’s on his hands and knees over her, watching her amused expression become hungry and half-lidded as she looks him over.

“You were breaking the no work in bed rule,” he says, leaning down to kiss her. She kisses back wet and desperate until he pulls away to move down her body.

“This is positive reinforcement,” she says, ending on a gasp as he takes one of her pert nipples into his mouth. Her hips roll against nothing as he nips and sucks at her freckled skin.

He moves down, kissing her stomach and thighs.

“For putting the datapad down, yeah.” He kisses her thigh again, nipping at it lightly.

She spreads her legs wider for him in response and he moves between them. He slides one finger into her very wet entrance, she tightens around it briefly and he waits to move until she’s finished.

“But you…” she’s breathing heavily and pauses on a gasp as he adds a second finger.

“You started before I let it go,” she manages in a rush of breath as he dips his head between her legs and drags his tongue slowly over her clit.

He adds a third finger instead of responding, keeping his pace steady. She’s moaning and doing her best to keep from grinding up against him. He begins curling his fingers up as he withdraws them and she gives an involuntary buck as she orgasms, calling his name.

“Sorry,” she says, deliciously hoarse.

“You’re doing a good job of making it up to me.”

She reaches for him and he lets her pull him into a long, slow kiss. He pulls away when he’s short on patience. He wants her.

She pushes against his shoulder and he obligely lies back letting her climb over him. She’s flushed from the foreplay, skin shining with sweat and marked on her shoulder, her lips are kiss swollen, and her hair is mussed. She makes a beautiful sight over him.

She doesn’t waste any time, parting her nether lips and taking him in hand. He watches her sink down on him and moans her name. She rolls her hips once he’s hilted inside her and he bucks up into her. He grabs her ass with one hand and tangles the other in her short hair to pull her down for another kiss. She keeps rolling her hips as much as she can while he’s holding her against him, kissing him open mouthed and inviting. He slides his tongue into her mouth and she eagerly closes her lips around it. He bucks up into her, she tightens around him in response and he can’t help but do it again.

She pulls back, leaving the strands of saliva from their kiss to break on their own and then licking it from her shining lips. He bucks into her again and moves his hands to her hips. She slides one of her hands up to fondle her breast, small fingers stroking and pinching lightly. She slides her other hand down to her hips, lacing her fingers with is. He’s rolling his hips up constantly now, meeting her as she rides him. Watching as she takes him into her again and again.

He’s on edge after a few minutes and she stops entirely. He groans in response, unable to think of the words he wants when he was so close. She squeezes his hand a little but otherwise doesn’t move as he gasps for breath. When she leans down to kiss him this time, she’s all tenderness and affection.

“That was cruel.”

She smiles and kisses him softly on the lips again and again, gentle little pecks that don’t last.

“It will be better if you wait.”

“I didn’t make you wait.”

She kisses his neck softly and then bites down hard. He bucks against her again.

“Mm, that’s true.”

She kisses him again, tongue pushing past his lips and exploring his mouth. He takes his free hand from her hip and slips it between her legs. He strokes her clit until she’s moaning into his mouth and pulls back gasping his name.

She doesn’t stay away long, kissing him again needy and wet. Her hips roll gently against his as she parts his lips again. When they part, needing air, she kisses his bottom lip and pulls back. She waits until he’s meeting her eyes to slide up and back down, as hard as she can and his lips part in a gasp.

“I love you,” she says softly and he arches his hips hard, moaning her name. She grinds down against him and begins riding him hard again.

It really doesn’t take long this time for either of them. She throws her head back, calling his name and tightening hard around him and he’s gripping her hip with brusing force before long. She rides him through his orgasm and more gently through the aftermath.

He helps her up off him and she drops down tiredly, nuzzling against him.

“I love you too,” he says softly against her hair.

She reaches over to take his hand, lacing their fingers together again.

“You win,” she says, squeezing his hand gently.

“Of course I do.”

She hums quietly in response.

“I’ll need something else to do today then.”

“You should probably start with breakfast.”

She laughs, still on the breathless side, and gets out of bed, her fingers still laced with his and pulling him after her.

“Let’s get cleaned up,” she says, as he follows her away from their warm bed, “And we’ll see about breakfast.”

Koth considers himself good at turning the tides at this point. Less glory than usual but the trade off in pleasure, good food, and the happiness of the woman he loves isn’t a bad deal either. And if he can keep her from working all day, he’ll get to call it an unqualified victory.


End file.
